Dos mundos Unidos
by Lord zoa
Summary: Dos mundos separados pero a la vez muy similares, un destino de un ser que podría ser inevitable termina cambiando por una jugada del destinó. Idea espontánea pueden adoptarla o cuando terminé alguno de mis otros fic tomare está historia más a fondo.


Hola a todos, aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy traigo un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba Monster Super League, ante las similitudes que tiene este juego de android con Pokémon y viendo la diferencia entre las creaturas de este juego los cuales reciben el nombre de Astromones dije, por qué no usar una de estas creaturas en un fic combinandolo con el universo Pokémon.

Y ya que surgió está idea mejor la dejo salir y así no me este molestando por no liberarla.

No los entretengo más le dejaré aquí el One-Shot

Dos mundos unidos.

Latecia una dimensión donde los humanos comparten el mundo con unas creaturas con poderes especiales, a los cuales han dado el nombre de Astromones, la diversidad de estos extraordinarios seres es muy amplia, cuentan las historias que fueron creaciones de la diosa del orden Stella y de la diosa del caos Luna, con el fin de mantenerse en armonía ambos bandos los humanos capturan a los Astromones para entrenarlos y enfrentarse entre ellos en representación de la diosa que adoran.

Pero nuestra historia no se trata de la lucha que se libra aquí, nuestra historia se centra en un astrónomon que en otros mundos sería considerado un demonio, en pequeño lago cuyos alrededores está una vegetación impregnado de musgo, arboles algo altos pero sin ser demasiados, se lograba ver la nitidez de la luna llena.

En su orilla se puede observar a un astrónomon del tipo humanoide, una chica de al parecer unos dieciséis años, de piel blanca, ojos verdes claro, cabellera azul celeste, del cual se notan un par de cuernos de color azul rey, con alas similares a las de un murciélago del mismo color de los cuernos, su vestimenta solo es una blusa muy pequeña y ajustada que apenas logra cubrir sus pequeños senos, una licra azul rey cubre su entrepierna, botas negras con medias moradas, de sus manos hasta el codo se ve su piel en una tonalidad azul.

Aquélla astrónomon, la cual recibe el nombre de Lily, observa con algo de tristeza el cielo, desde hace poco llegó a las orillas del lago Aria, meditaba su reciente pelea con su anterior maestro, un sirviente del caos.

—¿Por qué optaste en abandonarme maestro?— Pensó con dolor Lily— Si no me hubiera dado cuenta de tus planes tal vez yo no estaría aquí ahora.

Los pensamientos de aquélla Lily eran dolores, durante un tiempo sirvió a su maestro con emoción y determinación desde que era una pequeña Sucubo, pero eso no le pareció importar para nada a su maestro, esa noche solo por curiosidad deambulaba por la cubierta de la aeronave, así sin querer pudo ver a su maestro hablando con su invocador, este le hablaba de la posibilidad de obtener un Astrónomon de buen calibre.

Lily se entusiasmó al inicio por eso ya que podría tener a un nuevo compañero, pero ese entusiasmo desaparecido al poco tiempo, las condiciones para poder invocar a dicho astrónomon eran la de sacrificar a otros tres, esa no era una simple invocación, ese era un ritual de renacimiento, un método para obtener Astromones de mayor nivel pero al costo de la vida de otros de menor calidad.

El hombre al que ella seguía no podía creer lo que oyó después su maestro afirmó que ella sería la primera en ser usada en dicho ritual, que ya estaba fastidiado de ella, al principio creyó que era buena adquisición pero con el tiempo a pesar lograr ayudarla a evolucionar en una Lily el se arrepentía del tiempo invertido en ella.

—Si tan solo hubiera encontrado a una sucubo de tipo fuego no pensaría en deshacerme de ella, creía que podría ser de utilidad pero veo que sólo perdí mi tiempo y dinero en ella— Fueron las palabras de su maestro y se notaba odio en esas palabras.

Lily no lo podía soportar así que sin más con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta se fue de ahí, una vez estando segura que no estaba a la vista de ellos alzó vuelo y se alejó lo más que pudo de aquél lugar.

Aquél recuerdo reciente le dolía, no podía creer que su maestro fuera así de cruel, creyó en el sabía que era un sirviente del caos pero si ella se esforzaba y demostraba que era lo suficientemente fuerte podría estar siempre a su lado, lástima que no podrían ser las cosas como ella quería.

Se soltó en el llanto le dolía su corazón, le dolía ser menospreciada, pero sobretodo le dolía que su maestro nunca la quiso como ella lo quería.

A pesar de haber escapado, ella ya era un astrónomon de alguien así que en cuanto su maestro supiera de su ausencia usaría su astro ficha para encontrarla y encerrarla dentro de esta, solo se quedó ahí lamentándose por el desafortunado final que le esperaba.

Estaba tan deprimida que no se percató que una especie de portal, con forma de torbellino, se abría debajo de ella después de unos segundos ella sintió como era atraía dentro de aquél umbreal la precisión de aquello fue tal que no tuvo tiempo de intentar volar para salir de ahí, una vez que entro por completo dentro de aquél agujero este desapareció.

Mientras tanto en la región de Alola, se celebraba la victoria del primer campeón de dicha región, en la sima de una pequeña montaña estaba un estadio repleto de gente gritando el nbre de Ash, este chico junto a sus Pokémon avían logrado vencer a sus adversarios.

Sus amigos desde las gradas le lanzaban sus felicitaciones, Ash junto a su Pikachu no podían estar más alegres.

—Lo hicimos Pikachu al fin somos campeones de una liga— Comento Ash muy feliz.

—Pika pi Pika cha— Respondió el Pokémon roedor con la misma alegría.

Pero todos los gritos de alegría pararon al ver como un portal den forma de vórtice se abría justo encima de Ash, para todos aquella forma ya era conocida, ese portal lo definían como un ultraumbreal por lo que era obvio para todos que un Ultraente saldría de ahí, Ash intento moverse de su posición, pero no tubo tiempo para ello, del ultraumbreal para sorpresa de todos los presentes salió una chica con alas y ropa muy provocativa, ella cayó de senton sobre Ash, Pikachu logró saltar atiempo pero aquella chica abia quedado sentada justo en el rostro de Ash, su entrepierna estaba justo en la boca de Ash así que con un simple movimiento de Ash por intentar respirar logró estimular aquélla parte de la reciente creatura la cual soltó un ligero gemido.

Mientras esto pasaba el ultraumbreal se cerró.

Al Velr asia abajo para saber la razón de aquél cosquilleo vio a ese humano debajo de ella, así sin previo aviso se levantó rápidamente y le dio a Ash una patada en el rostro, la fuerza fue tal que casi lo deja inconciente.

Aquélla chica estaba realmente molesta, y sin que nadie supiera como en la mano de aquélla chica se manifestó una espada azul y se lanzó sobre Ash con la intención de atravesarlo, sin embargo le fue imposible ya que en el último segundo Pikachu uso su cola de hierro para desviar el golpe y así salvar a su amigo.

La chica comenzó a hablar y apuntaba a Pikachu con su espada, pero nadie entendía lo que decia, pareciera que hablaba algún idioma que nadie conocía.

Pikachu tampoco sabía lo que decía aquélla chica pero era notorio que eran amenazas ya que nuevamente se lanzó a la carga con su espada, Pikachu esquivó el ataque sin problemas y uso su electro tela.

Lily sin hacer visto un ataque así antes no logro moverse y terminó atrapada dentro de aquélla red eléctrica, intento soltarse con su mano, pero sintió una fuerte descarga que le causó mucho daño, dado al daño que todos vieron, si clasificarán a aquélla chica como un Pokémon era notorio que sería de tipo agua.

Ash se levantó y le pidió a Pikachu que se detuviera y así lo hizo, se acercó a él y salto a su hombro.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Ash con calma y sin considerar las consecuencias intentaba ayudar a salir de la electro tela.

Lily nuevamente intento comunicarse en su idioma pero era obvio que no le entendía nada, aquél humano no entendía sus advertencias, por lo que consideraba atacarlo en cuanto la dejara libre.

Chan Chan Chan pues hasta aquí llega este One-Shot amigos, si lo sé lo deje muy abierto XD pero esta era la idea simple que tenía y tenía que liberarla, espero que les aya gustado, por mi parte no creo seguir el fic ya que de por sí tengo otros tres activos, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda terminar aquí, si alguien quiere seguir esta historia es libre de hacerlo yo no tengo inconveniente en que tomen está historia para realizar su propia trama, solo pido que me avisen si lo toman para poder seguir la historia que desarrollen.

Sin más que decir nos vemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
